The Voyage Home
by Chakotay1
Summary: This is a general story i created, as im a newbie i dont know how good it is, so please review, thank you, Enjoy!
1. Whats that smell?

Disclaimer: I accept that in no way do I own these characters nor have they given consent to be used. All rights belong to the owners of The Star Trek liscence.  
  
  
  
Still 40,000 light years away from any sign of federation space, the USS Voyager continues its voyage through alien space continually adapting tot eh harsh surroundings. Fighting for their very survival.  
  
"Captain, I'm reading a class M planet on long range scanners" Tuvuk retorted in his usual unemotional tone. "Captain this could be a good place to set Voyager down. We need to conduct some major maintenence on the ships internal systems." Bellana said. "Any signs of life?" "Yes Captain. There does appear to be signs of a somewhat advanced civilisation. However there is one odd thing..." "What is it Mr Tuvuk?" inquired commander Chakotay. "Their Technology suggests that they are capable of space flight and indeed warp travel however I am not picking up any signs of space craft whatsoever," replied Tuvuk "Do you think we should investigate Tuvuk?" Captain Janeway asked. "Starfleet regulation only prohibits us from engaging with species which show now capability of warp travel. As this one is obviously capable of warp travel I would suggest we investigate." Answered Tuvuk. "Ok. Set a course for the planet Mr Paris warp 8" "Yes captain, setting course now at warp 9" "Excuse me Mr Paris I believe I said warp 8" "Oh did you? Sorry warp 8" As voyager's Nacelles lifted into their warp position an omnipotent being was lurking somewhere. But where? "Janeway to Neelix." "Yes Captain Neelix here" "Can you come to the bridge? We are approaching a new planet and I was wondering if you were familiar with them." "I'll be there as soon as possible Captain, Neelix out" The bridge of Voyager was overcome with an eerie silence. Only being broken by the occasional fart by Lieutenant Paris. Phhhhhttttttt. "sorry everyone my bad" said Lieutenant Paris. "Oh god Paris if you can't keep them in I'll shove a Ferengi bottle cork up you rear end" Captain Janeway said in a sarcastic voice. "Come on Tuvuk don't tell me that doesn't irritate your nostril hairs" Chakotay asked. "I am Vulcan. I am taught not to let my personal feelings come in the way of duty however I would like permission to speak freely Captain." "Granted" "I would just like to say that you lieutenant Paris are.. How you humans would say. a smelly Bastard." "Nice one Tuvuk. I knew you had it in you" Ensign Kim shouted from his console. With this the turbo lift doors opened and Neelix walked out. "Oh god who has let a Klingon Targ do its business in here?" "No one Mr Neelix that's just lieutenant Paris and his dirty arse. What have you been feeding him?" "Nothing Captain" Just then Ensign Kim butted in. "Captain. We have reached the planet and have entered standard orbit. We are being hailed by the surface." "Wait a moment. Neelix are you familiar with this planet?" "I believe so Captain. I met them a few years ago. I was travelling around this region when.." "I didn't ask for a bloody life story Neelix I just want to know what you know about this race ok?" "Ok Captain. They are a highly intelligent race that keep themselves to themselves. They do like to see the odd extra terrestrial visitor but they do not like to leave their own planet. For reasons, which no one can figure out." "Right you see that wasn't so hard was it Neelix? Ensign put them onscreen." "Aye sir" In this short period of time Captain Janeway changed into her usual diplomatic, federation regulation self. "I am Captain Janeway of the federation Star Ship Voyager" "And I am first Major Florin of the planet Kuros, I welcome you to our space" "I thank you for your hospitality. Would you mind if our ship was to land on you planet so we could conduct a major overhaul of our ship?" " Not at all Captain. We will send you suitable co-ordinates to lay down your ship. We will contact you when we have made the arrangements." "Thank You First Major florin. Janeway out" "Lieutenant prepare Voyager to be set down." "Aye Sir" Captain Janeway left the bridge and entered her ready room. There she looked out into the empty vacuum of space. The stars, which looked so like the ones, back at home. Home. Earth. The place she had been brought up. The place that kept the crew going. Through everything they never gave up hope that they would get home. The door rang. "Come!" Commander Chakotay walked in. "The Kurosians just sent us the Co-ordinates for us to set down. What's up?" "Nothing much just the same as usual. Just wondering if we will ever get home. The sacrifice I made which stranded us here. Then if I had only tried to get on with Q he could have sent us home." "You did what you had to do. You did what you thought was right and that is the best thing to do. You know my father always used to tell me that I should do the things I believed in. The things that made me feel good, you should do the same" "You know what? You're right. All my life I have been making decisions on the basis of Starfleet regulations. I have never really let my instincts help me along the way. Thank you Chakotay. I have always respected your opinion." A feeling of apprehension filled the room. "Well I suppose we had better get set down on the planet" Captain Janeway said as she broke the silence. She had always had feeling for Chakotay. His calm sensitivity and his advice always made her feel much better. They both walked back onto the bridge. "Mr Pairs take her down." "Aye Captain" lieutenant Paris said as he steered Voyager down towards their landing site. 


	2. Chapter 2 Is this acceptable?

Seven of Nine was making her way to main engineering. In her usual Borg frame of mind. "Lieutenant Torres." "Yes Seven what is it?" "I have been reviewing some of our Borg databases and have discovered possible shield and weapon enhancements assimilated from a species similar to humans." "And what does that have to do with me?" "I require your knowledge on Voyager to help me develop them and of course to develop a way to provide extra power." "Ok. When we set down I'll assign maintenance crews and we'll get together to review your data." "That will be acceptable" "Seven hasn't the doctor taught you anything? You don't say that is acceptable you should say something like 'ok see you then' or something." "Ok then" "That's better" Seven walked away without saying goodbye. Bellana shook her head and continued with her work. Meanwhile on the bridge. "Captain we have set down." "Good Mr Paris" Captain Janeway said happily. "Sir I'm reading a large mass of life signs outside" Ensign Kim shouted across from his lonely console as if for attention. "You mean there is a welcoming party Mr Kim." Janeway replied with a tone which said don't take this so damn seriously. "Right. All senior officers prepare to meet the Kurosians." With that all the senior officer tried to enter the turbo lift at once. "Right. STOP! Four at a time. There is no rush." Chakotay Shouted. So they filed into the turbo lift four by four. When they reached the docking hatch they were greeted by a large mass of Kurosians. At the front of them all was First Minister Florin. "Ah Captain Janeway welcome to our humble planet" Florin said with a happy tone. "We are honoured to be on your planet. We thank you for allowing us to dock here. Our ship desperately needs a large overhaul." "No problem. There will be a welcoming feast tonight at the great hall. Your entire crew is invited." "Well." Janeway started. Then she saw the look in Chakotay's eyes. "Ok we will all be there thank you very much" As the welcoming party began to disperse into private conversations Captain Janeway made her way over to Chakotay. "What was that look for?" "Nothing I just thought you needed a good relaxing party. We're not in a rush really. The alpha quadrant will still be 40,000 light-years away when we blast off again." What he really meant deep down was there was a chance for him to be seen escorting the Captain to a public function and he wanted to be seen with her. "I know. Maybe it will do us all good." With that Janeway walked back into the ship towards her quarters to prepare for the upcoming festivities. 


	3. Whats that noise?

Lieutenant Torres made her way back to her quarters. As she entered she found Tom getting dressed into his formal uniform. "What are you doing? I'm too tired to do that role-play again." Torres murmured. "No it's not for that. It's for the party tonight. I think there is something wrong with Captain Janeway she has made I mandatory for all crew members to attend tonight so I guess technically your shift isn't over." Tom said sympathetically. "Oh damn I forgot. Wait while I get changed will you." "Ok. But don't take too long." "I wont." "So how was your day?" Tom shouted across the sonic shower door. "Terrible. I had to assign the duty shifts for the maintenance crews tomorrow, Seven wants me to look over some tactical data with her tomorrow and I was just looking forward to settling down to a nice warm bed and now I have to go to some dumb party." "So I guess that when we get back you wouldn't like to. React that role- play?" "I don't know it depends how much synthehol I have." Bellana said as she came out of the sonic shower. Tom looked over her gorgeous figure. She was in his mind the picture of perfection. But then again so was every woman who ever showed any interest in him. But for some reason Tom felt that with Bellana he had something special. He Loved her. Maybe it was the fact that if he did anything to upset her he would wake up with a rather large Bat'leth sticking out of his crotch. Bellana dressed in her formal uniform and walked over to Tom. "Do you think this is a bit much?" "No it'll be alright." "Ok. Lets go or else we'll be late. They both left leaving their quarters empty.  
  
  
  
DEEEEEEDEEEE. The door of Janeway's quarters rang. "COME!" Chakotay entered the room. "I thought you might like some company at the ball tonight." He said with his usual wide-eyed grin. "Thanks I would like that" What she really meant was I knew that's what you wanted. Deep down she did have feeling for him. She had always respected him and felt he was a very close friend. The only reason she had not acted on her feelings before was her respect for Starfleet regulations. She had always thought that having a relationship with an officer serving under her command would be a bad idea. But now she had a whole new approach. Chakotay had taught her that she should not hold back her feelings. "I like your dress. It's really you." "Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself." She tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Lets go Chakotay. We don't want to be late." "Of course. Ladies first." Janeway left her quarters closely followed by Chakotay.  
  
  
  
The first Party guests were just arriving at the great hall. First Major Florin and Charla were stood talking in a quiet corner. Tuvuk was mingling with a few of the Kurosian guests. "You see that one over there with the pointy ears. He's the one you need to. seduce." Florin said in a rather sinister voice. "Yes I know. I'll put on my best feminine charms." Charla replied smiling falsely at Tuvuk across the room. Tuvuk saw this and merely turned away. He was talking to one of the Kurosian's chief tactical advisors. Chief Brexon. "So Mr Tuvuk what security implementations have you got on your vessel?" Brexon asked. "I am not permitted to divulge such tactical information as it may jeopardise the safety of my vessel." Tuvuk replied in his usual tone. "However I can't tell you that I run extensive security drills, all security personnel are armed with a type X phaser pistol sidearm and a compression phaser rifle." Tuvuk retorted. "Good. Here on Kuros we don't really have much need for tactical systems. We do however still have a military force and a large number of attack craft but we do not exert a lot of our resources on the military. We could however use some pointers on defence systems." "I will oblige." Just then Charla approached Tuvuk. "Hey there handsome." "To whom are you referring?" "To you silly." "My name is not handsome. My name is Tuvuk. Commander Tuvuk." "Well commander Tuvuk my name is Charla." "Hello Charla." "I think I'll leave you two alone." Brexon said politely "There is no.." Tuvuk began "Yes that would be nice thank you" Charla butted in. "Now where were we? Ah yes. Didn't you see me shooting glances at you from across the room?" "I was under the impression they weren't for me." "Well who else would they be for? Brexon? Come on." "Come on what?" "Nothing just a figure of speech. So do you want to go back to my place later?" "Your place?" "My living quarters." "Why do you wish me to do that?" "So we can get to know each other a little better. Come on it will be fun and I won't take no for an answer." "I don't really have much of a choice. I will have to speak to my Captain first." "Of course. I need to go and collect a few things. I won't be long" Charla blew a kiss at Tuvuk, smiled and walked away. Tuvuk simply lifted his eyebrow and turned back to the table behind him. Charla walked around the corner to find first Major Florin. "There you are! You never told me he was so difficult to manipulate. He has no emotions God Damn It!" "Look it's not my fault but he is the only one with access to Voyagers tactical database and without him we will never get in. That's why I chose you. Because I know that you can do the job." "I know I'll try my best bit there is no way I can make any promises." "Ok Just go before he disappears."  
  
Just then Captain Janeway and Chakotay walked in. "So you like the ruins on Teranius four as well. When I saw those I felt mystified as to how a civilisation so advanced could have just died out." Janeway said. She was so engrossed in the conversation she had not realised they had arrived at the party. "I agree and especially since.." Chakotay began "Captain, may I trouble you for a moment?" "Of course Tuvuk what is it?" "I have been approached by a Kurosian Woman and she has proposed that we go to her living quarters at some point during the party." "Which one is she?" "She is the one standing over there next to First Major Florin." "So? What is wrong with that?" "Captain in case you forgot I'm married and I am Vulcan." "Look Tuvuk just because you are Vulcan doesn't mean that you shouldn't let your feelings guide you some of the way. I wouldn't say this as Captain but as your friend I would say that you should go for it." "Captain I am not." He began. Just then Charla came over and Janeway started talking to her. "Mr Tuvuk here was just telling me all about you err.. Sorry I didn't catch the name." "Sorry that's probably because I didn't throw it. It's Charla." "Ah yes well Charla take good care of my tactical officer." With that Janeway walked back to Chakotay. "What was all that about?" He asked intently. "Just Tuvuk complaining about that woman. She wants to take him to her quarters and he was trying to get out of it." "Well I never knew he had it in him. Anyway lets mingle a bit and get to know some of the people." Chakotay replied "Ok. Lets do that."  
  
  
  
Tom and Bellana walked through the door to the great hall. "Tom I told you not to do that while we are at the party. God you stink! I'm going to have to talk to Neelix about what he is feeding you." Bellana whispered angrily in Toms ear. "It's not my fault I can't keep it in forever." It needs to come out. As one of my old friends used to say 'church or chapel let it rattle'." "I don't care not around me" "Ok fine. There are not many people here yet are there?" "No. Oh look there is Captain Janeway and Tuvuk." Tom made his way over to Tuvuk while Bellana went to talk to Captain Janeway. "Well well Tuvuk I never knew you had it in you, you old saucepot." "Excuse me Mr Paris?" "Picking up such a delightful dish as this." "This Delightful dish has a name you know." "Oh and what would that be" "My name if you must know is Charla now would you kindly leave Mr Tuvuk and I alone." Tuvuk remained silent. "Well under the thumb already ay Tuvuk. Well bye then Charla." He left and wandered over to Bellana and Janeway. "I have assigned all the duty crews and they are ready for tomorrows late shifts, as I thought they may take a bit of getting up tomorrow." "Good thinking Bellana. Now no more talk about work. This is a party enjoy yourself. Captains orders." "Ok. Oh there you are Tom I didn't see you there." Bellana said as she turned around. "Yes I'm here. Hi captain." "Hi Tom. Oh and while we are at a party just call me Katherine." "Ok Katherine." "Come on Bellana let's mix a bit." Slowly the party began to fill as more and more of the Voyager crew filed in through those huge doors. The party atmosphere began to build up a bit and Seven of nine had been with Harry Kim drinking more than a Borg would usually. "You shee..I am a very complicated pershon. No one undershtands me," "I see Seven. I think perhaps you've had enough to drink" "NO! More of this alcolol. alcofrol. Just gimme some more!" A rather stumbling Bellana made her way over and started talking to Seven of Nine. "Hey seven are you enjoying yourself?" "Lots. I've a lot of alco... Stuff that does this to you." She threw up over the large buquett of flowers. "I've had more that most of the people in here to get me like this because of all my bloody redundant shesystems I have to drink bloody twice what I would if I were like you." Tom staggered over. "Hey everyone. Harry! How are you buddy? Do you know summat?" "What is it Tom" Harry said in what appeared to be one of the only sober voices in the room. "I Love you! Not as much as Bellana. I really Love her." "Seven I won't be long I've just had a great Idea but I need to get something from Voyager" Bellana stuttered. "Ok see you soon..." Seven threw up again.  
  
After a while Bellana returned with a large maschine err maschiine yeah one of those. "What the hell ish that?" Seven asked. "It's a Karaoke maschine. It plays music and you sing along to it. I saw it in one of Toms replicator files." Bellana replied. "Oh good" They both got onto a raised platform. The Karaoke machine started up. The old earth song That don't impress me much came on, Seven Of Nine and Bellana started belting out the words from the screen. Tuvuk was still trying to avoid leaving the party except to go back to Voyager. Charla was getting tired of her efforts going nowhere. So she slipped a small pill into Tuvuk's drink. He drunk I t slowly began to become more drunk. After a while he efforts succeeded and he followed her back to her quarters. The song had now changed to Hey big spender. Janeway and Chakotay had both had quite a large amount to drink and were now stood talking in a quiet corner. "Sho. Do you wanna go back to Voyager?" Chakotay suggested. "Ok then" Janeway said. The last thing they heard before they left was 'and iiiiiiiiii willlll always lovvveee yooooouuuu' 


End file.
